Sasuke Sings?
by animefannorrie24
Summary: Sakura comes home from shopping to see a surprise.


Sasuke sings?

Sakura bribes?

It was just another day in Konohagakure and Sakura was walking home from shopping

"I was lucky today, a sale on a whole bag of tomatoes, Sasuke and Sarada will be happy" she thought to herself with a smile on her face. As she was walking she heard a voice coming from behind her"

"Sakura-san?"

"Oh Hinata-chan?"

"How have you been?"

"I've been good, and you?" said Sakura as she looked she saw a mini Naruto hugging on Hinata's leg

"Boruto, look how big you've gotten, it seems like yesterday you were only a baby"

"I know he grew up too fast. He's just like his dad, yesterday he decided to climb into his sister's crib and wake her up"

"Poor thing, is she alright?" asked Sakura as she looked at Himiwari on Hinata's back.

"Oh yeah she's fine. So how's Sarada?"

"Sarada, she's angel especially when her father pays attention to her. Sasuke and I are so lucky."

"Oh I wish my children were behaved. Well it was nice talking to you, I got to keep moving; Boruto Himiwari and I are going to visit Naruto in the office. See you around, bye Sakura. Say Hi to Sasuke and Sarada for me"

"Sure will, see you and say hi to the Hokage" Hinata nodded her head and kept walking. Sakura started walking again to the Uchiha Compound. She was humming to herself and smiling just thinking about being welcomed home by her family.

Just as she got to the door of her home she heard some faint laughing, " Eh, whose giggling?" she opened the door and it definitely was giggling and it was coming from Sarada's room. Sakura went into the kitchen placed the tomatoes on the kitchen counter and started walking to Sarada's room.

Sakura arrived at her daughter's door and slowly opened it; just as she opened the door she saw before her eyes something she wouldn't believe. There she saw Sasuke chasing after their daughter around her room.

"Sarada, stop its nap time. Mommy is going to be home soon"

"No nap, me play with papa"

"Yes nap, please"

"No"

"Fine no nap, means no lullaby"

"No lullaby?"

" _Lullaby what's this?"_ thought Sakura

"Yep, sorry Sarada"

"Papa, nap"

"Ok" Sasuke smiled

Sarada jumped onto her bed and Sasuke tucked her in.

"Papa, song"

"Ok"

" _Look up what do you see?_

 _Do you see the stars shining_

 _Can it be?_

 _They're shining just for you_

 _Or are they singing just for you_

 _Do the stars want you to have good dreams_

 _Are they making you happy_

 _The stars are your dreams"_

Sasuke looked at Sarada and saw she had fallen asleep. "Have a nice nap Sarada" said Sasuke as he walked to the door, only to see Sakura at the door, smiling

"Sakura how long have you been there?" said Sasuke as he walked out of the room with Sakura silently closing the door.

Sakura turned around and said "Oh somewhere around Sarada was running around the room to your lullaby"

"So you heard?"

"And saw. Sasuke-kun"

Sakura walked to the kitchen with a smile on her face, then she quietly spoke "Sasuke can you come here?"

"Why?" Sasuke asked quietly

"I need your help?"

"Ok"

Sasuke joined Sakura in the kitchen and saw a big full of tomatoes on the counter and then looked at Sakura. She just smiled, and took a tomato out

"Sakura what do you need my help for?"

"Well I need your help by answering this question"

"What question?"

"Sasuke that lullaby, who taught it to you?" Sakura asked as she cut up a tomato

"Why?"

"Well I just want to know" Sakura asked as she placed the cut up tomato on a plate. Sasuke looked down at the plate and then back at Sakura and he knew what she was doing. So he took a piece and answered "My mother"

Sakura didn't say anything and just pushed the plate over to Sasuke to which he happily accepted.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Yes Sakura?"

"You're on nap duty from now on?"

"Eh? Sakura why me?"

"Your lullaby" said Sakura with a smile and then she ran off.

"Sakura, wait" said Sasuke as he followed her.

10 minutes later

"Sarada wake up, nap time over"

Sarada opened her eyes and said "Mommy home" Sarada jumped into the air and hugged Sakura

"Mommy, papa sang a lullaby"

"He did?"

Sarada nodded her head and let go Sakura and ran up to Sasuke "Papa, sings yay"

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and Sarada "Papa up"

Sasuke picked up Sarada and then Sakura walked over and asked "group hug?"

"Papa and Mommy hug"

Sakura and Sasuke hugged Sarada and while they hugged Sasuke heard his mother's voice and the lullaby. Sasuke smiled and thought " _Thanks mother"_

The End


End file.
